eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1209 (13 November 1995)
Synopsis Pauline rounds on Arthur and Mark, Tiffany makes Ricky's life hell, and Nigel gets ready for court. Arthur and Pauline argue continually about Pauline's idiotic idea to go to America. Pauline whines on about Arthur and Mark having lied to her, and then she says that she obviously never should have trusted him since he had the affair, and he's lied to her ever since, so she doesn't think their marriage has any future, this time she's made her mind up. She goes to Mark and demands £400 from him as "he owes her" for keeping it secret and she has booked tickets to America. Mark is rather non-plussed and almost gets to mention to Pauline that Michelle specifically went to the US to get away from her meddling ways, but Pauline refuses to listen. Pauline goes to get Carol to cover her launderette shifts fro a while, telling her Michelle wanted her to go to the US. Carol laughs and says isn't it funny how they pretend to be independent but as soon as anything goes wrong they're crying for their mum. Ruth overhears one of the numerous rows and says is that true, that Michelle is pregnant? Mark says yes, but he was sworn to secrecy. Ruth doesn't look too pleased about it, whether it's envy or because Mark didn't tell her we don't yet know. Later on, Mark gives Pauline the cash, and she expresses her doubts, what if Michelle refuses to see her. Mark says well, that's the risk you're taking of course. Pauline has decided and Arthur drives her to the airport. Arthur asks Mark where he got 1,000 and Mark admits it was the gambling but he has stopped now, and it was that last time. Arthur says thank goodness, he has enough to worry about! Tiffany is busy stirring with Bianca who is stupid enough to believe everything she says, and Sam. She manages to get them all in such a state that eventually Bianca confronts Sam and asks why she won't divorce Ricky. Sam says that's rubbish, Ricky can get divorced whenever you like, I don't care. Bianca then realises that it's Ricky who doesn't want the divorce so when he comes in and orders his drink she tips it all over him. Gita has another meeting with Guppy, who turns up 5 hours late with the excuse his car broke down, and when she asks if he's heard of telephones, he says his mobile broke too. Later that evening, he tells her to call the baby-sitter to extend the hours, and offers her the phone, which she notes seems to be working perfectly now. She's not really taken in, but she allows him to flirt with her again and orders more clothes. Nigel is still moaning annoyingly - it's the day before the court case and Liam's day to have Clare. Caroline and Liam come round and Nigel gets hysterical and shouts at them, while Caroline is trying to be reasonable and say that they could just not bother to take Clare today since it's so close. Nigel says if they were reasonable they'd see how upset Clare is and let her stay, because she wants to stay with him. Caroline says well, she obviously tells you that, because she wants to please you - but she also says that she wants to live with us when she comes to us, so you can't really place any importance on it. Nigel isn't listening really, and Liam leaves in a huff. Grant takes him round to Caroline's again and Nigel has a more rational chat with her. She says she will look after Clare and try to make her as happy as possible. Nigel tries to warn Caroline about Liam's violent moods and says he's afraid Liam would hit Clare. Caroline says she would never let Clare come to them if she thought that was the case, and she knows Liam has a temper, but then so did Nigel earlier. Nigel asks if she's afraid of Liam hitting her, and Caroline says he hasn't ever done so. Liam comes home and sees Nigel just leaving having shaken hands with Caroline who says "no hard feelings". Grant is ready to go in and beat Liam up, but Nigel says he's done all he can. Liam looks very pissed off as Nigel leaves, and later Nigel gets a phone call saying that Liam and Caroline can't have Clare because Caroline is "not well". Grant has to tell Clare that he was wrong about her staying with Nigel and she'll probably have to go to Liam, and Clare has a tantrum and says she hates them all and just wants her mother. Grant asks Phil when he's going to tell Peggy, he can't wait to celebrate being an uncle. Phil says Kathy has to tell Ian first. Credits Main cast *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Ross Kemp as Grant *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Francis Magee as Liam *Francesca Hall as Caroline *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lyndam Gregory as Guppy *Harry Landis as Felix *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Jon Peyton Price as Martin *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Mona Hammond as Blossom Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes